comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Napier (Earth-7676)
Doctor Jonathan Hamill Napier is an English serial killer, and former psychologist and engineer, who, donning a clown makeup and costume, is infamous for making deadly, circus-themed games his victims must go through, and after their deaths, performing acts of cannibalism, which earned him the alias of Joker, or the Cannibal Clown. Orphaned at age 10, Napier moved to England, where he became a successful engineer, marrying with the social worker Jean Bourgeois and with her, conceiving a child, Gideon Napier. All would change for Jonathan when Chato Santana, a drug addict, slammed Jean's belly on a wall as he ran from the police, killing Gideon, and bringing a shock to Jonathan and Jean's relationship. They grew distant, and Jonathan blamed himself all day for what happened, eventually divorcing his wife and dedicating his life to psychology, in order to better understand how humans could be such vile creatures. Napier eventually came to realize the minds of criminals. Biography Early Life Jonathan Hamill Napier was born in April 4th, 1959, in Australia to a rather rich family. His father, Bob Napier, was a descendant of some of the first settlers of the country, while his mother, Simone Sforza-Napier, descended from the Visconti and Sforza family who ruled Milan for 250 years. Jonathan was the tenth in his family tree to bear the Napier surname. Jonathan's sister, Kate Napier, was born only three years after him, in April 4th, 1959, and they formed a strong bond together. When Jonathan was eight years old, his parents left him in their house to search for a doctor to Kate, but a mysterious forest fire killed the three of them. Jonathan dreamed about these events more than once during his life. Sent to a orphanage, many children bullied Jonathan, but he kept his rage to himself. In his teenage years, Jonathan was a well-behaved, mildly mannered young man. He would often let his fellow orphans tease him and make them believe he was weak, giving them a false sense of security. Engineering Career, Marriage and Son Napier's ingenious crafting led him to an internship at the Falks Construction in Bristol, where he graduated with a medicine degree and eventually settled. In Gideon Hotel, Bristol, Jonathan met the young social worker Jean Bourgeois, and they soon started a relationship. Two months later, the two of them married, and Jean discovered she was pregnant. They chose to name their son Gideon, as homage to the hotel they met. Jonathan soon turned into a renowned engineer, although in reality he hated his job. Jonathan eventually obtained a new workshop for his building sketches, proudly presenting it to Jean. He showed her an old clock, which fascinated Jean as it was part of the Napier family for 300 years, and the last memory Jonathan had of his family. As a surprise, Jonathan also gave Jean a self-made present, a wooden clown puppet. Eventually, Jonathan became preoccupied with Jean's safety following a brawl he interrupted between two of her patients, Chato Santana and Joseph O'Hare. After separating the two of them, Chato pulled a knife out, threatening Jonathan, but Napier soon convinced him of his madness. Santana then put his knife away, but promised to come back for him, which left him worried. While waiting for Jean outside a clinic the other day, Jonathan was approached by Holly Robinson, a prostitute, who offered him company, but he rejected. Seconds later, Napier saw Chato running away from the clinic, finding out that while he ran, he accidentally slammed a door into Jean's stomach, who was in her eight month of pregnancy, causing a miscarriage. Taking Jean with him, Jonathan rushed with her to the Metro-General Hospital, where he met Christine Palmer, a nurse, who took care of his wife. Despite all efforts, the doctors weren't able to save the baby. As they both cried together, Jean blamed herself, saying she only wanted to help others. This led Jonathan to say they could not be saved by anyone else, but themselves. Gideon's death put Jonathan in great depression, causing him to distance himself from his wife and the Falks Construction. When Napier's lawyer and partner Jeri Hogarth asked Jean about Jonathan's status, she didn't know, which caused both of them to search for him. They eventually found Jonathan's workshop, where Jonathan got mad at Jean for bringing Jeri and reminding him of what happened. Jeri tried to persuade Jonathan to continue his work, but he angrily refused, and Hogarth went away. Moments later, Jean angrily reminded Jonathan that she too was depressed for the loss of their son, and that he shouldn't stop living for his death. Ultimately, Jonathan's detach from Jean led to their divorce, as he told her to never come back to him again. Cancer Diagnose Not long after, Jonathan's physical condition began to become worse, leading him to go to the Metro-General Hospital where Doctor Stephen Thompkins diagnosed Napier with colon cancer and brain tumor. Jonathan underwent chemotherapy, external beam radiation therapy, and examination by Doctor Thompkins and Doctor Claire Temple, Stephen's colleague. Unfortunately, no process was successful, and Jonathan's illness became even worse. Jonathan eventually found about an experimental therapy developed in Norway, and asked Colin Hart, his life insurer, to bear the treatment costs. Hart, however, denied it duo to low probability of success. This led to Jonathan go to Cloud Corporation's headquarters to personally chat with Colin in a vain attempt to make him reconsider. Hart denied once more, saying that Jonathan was already too old, which led to the two of them clashing. The Joker Depressed and knowing he would eventually die, Jonathan attempted suicide by driving his car off a cliff, but he unexpectedly survived, despite being heavily injured, with shards of his car's glass cutting his mouth. After climbing back to the road, Napier had a mental breakdown, allowing all of his life's angers and trauma consume him, and realized only when his death was imminent, he finally began to appreciate his life. Observing the criminals on the streets ruining people's lives, and normal people around him wasting it, he decided to take matters by his own hands. Donning white makeup, dressing in purple, and stitching his mouth back in place, in a form that resembled a clown smile, Jonathan named himself the Joker, claiming Napier died that same night. He decided to spent the rest of his days testing other people's will to live, hoping to make them appreciate their lives in the process, or else they would die and be eaten by him. However, even his new will to live wasn't able to make him reunite with Jean again, and so he never returned for her. Using his engineering expertise, Jonathan as the Joker build numerous deadly apparatuses he prepared to his victims. With his psychological knowledge, Napier would play mind games with them, forcing them to do what he wanted even if they didn't notice. Using the clown doll he would give to Gideon, he renamed it to Scarface, and would use it to cover his identity. All the while, Jonathan kept his identity a secret while he continued his work as a psychologist. First Victim The Joker's first victim would be none other than Chato Santana. For weeks Joker observed him, feeling vindicated in his belief that only when someone would literally fight for their lives they would value their life, and that Chato didn't change after killing Gideon. When the time came, Joker followed Chato to a Chinese festival, wearing a pig mask to conceal his identity. As Chato went to buy a terracotta toy, Joker sedated Chato with a mask filled with chloroform, abducting him. Taking Santana to a hideout, Napier strapped him to a chair with blades that were adjusted to the armrests and pierced his wrists. As soon as Chato woke up, he panicked. Recognizing Jonathan even behind the clown makeup, he begged for him to let him go, apologizing for Gideon and begging for him to explain the situation of that fateful day. Joker claimed he forgave Chato, but put him on the trap to change his life. After an argument, the Joker showed Santana a video of a vicious contraption consisting of multiple knives. When Chato asked what it served for, Napier merely responded it was to save his life. Adjusting the device in the chair so that the eight horizontally arranged knives were positioned correctly in front of his face. He quickly reminded Chato of his past crimes and failures, telling him that he would have to press his own face into the knives to get free, or he would bleed to death. Chato insulted Joker, yelling for help, but Jonathan reminded me no one would help him other than himself. He eventually gave up and pressed his face into the knives. After it, the large amount of pain caused Santana to scream and struggle for a few moments, and the chair collapsed in front of Joker, releasing Chato. Instead of being grateful like Joker imagined, Chato tried to kill Joker and ran to him. As Chato was heavily injured and blind, Joker easily avoided his attack, causing Santana to fall into a cage full of razor wire, where he died in front of Jonathan. Following Chato's death, Joker tore Santana's skin apart and ate it, symbolizing his lack of will to survive. He also left a joker card into the remnants of Santana's body to symbolize his new identity. Mortal Games What was left of Chato's corpse was soon found by the City of London Police, and reported to the public, who dubbed Jonathan the "Joker Killer". When Jean Napier learned of the murder through The Guardian, she went after Jonathan, thinking he might had a involvement. Searching through Jonathan's clinic, she found pictures of Chato. Jonathan suddenly appeared on the room, surprising Jean after she saw his mouth scars. She angrily asked if he had something to do with Chato's death, but all he said was that he tried to remake him. Shocked by the revelation, Jean asked what happened to Jonathan, and he said he was reborn, angrily demanding her to leave, which she did. The Joker continued with his twisted games, testing many other people, including MI6 profiler Joseph Saint. The millionaire Charles Xavier was Jonathan's next target. Charles went through psychiatric counseling with Jonathan, as a part of a court-order after Xavier was convicted for child sexual abuse, as well as viciously raping his own sister, Cassie. Jonathan convinced Charles to invite him to his mansion in Coventry as part of a session. There, Jonathan drugged Xavier and put him on a rope used for auto-erotic asphyxiation. When he awoke, Jonathan, already on the guise of the Joker, revealed the only escape where he had to cut his own face with a mirror shard in order to escape hanging. Seeing no other way, Xavier did so, but after noticing a failure, cuts his own nose to get free, which makes him fall and break his neck. After eating Charles' nose, and giving the rest to his dogs, Joker leave Charles lying on the floor, judging him worthy to continue living seeing how hard he fought for his life. After the police arrived, the dogs were taken to animal shelter, having their stomachs pumped, leading to the retrieval of Xavier's nose, lips, and forehead. However, skin graft was unsuccessful. Charles was the first Joker victim to survive, left hideously disfigured and forever confined to a wheelchair and life support machine. Joker, however, considered this a victory, seeing as Charles would forever stop with pedophilia and sexual abuses. Anthony Casper became the newest Joker victim. A failed flutist at the Royal Opera House. A patient of Jonathan, Joker tested him because of his constant whining about his life, and his reliance on self-depreciation. After being killed in a trap which required him to tear his own nails off for a code on a safe, which had the key to free him from a poison on his blood system, his remains were discovered in a church, with his thymus and pancreas missing, as well as a joker card symbolizing his failure. Recruiting Will Simpson Joker continued his mortal games, upgrading his Scarface, clown doll into a more sinister mechanized version, which he used to give his victims instructions on how to pass the games. Scarface then became his trademark alongside the joker cards he left at the crime scenes. The police then pushed all their attention to the Joker Killer. Detective Will Simpson, one of the officers involved in the case, had his sister, Angela Abbot, murdered, duo to a domestic dispute with her husband Seth Abbot, who was convicted to a life sentence. However, duo to errors in the procedure, Seth was released from prison after mere days. This led Simpson into a burst of rage, who kidnapped Seth and killed him. Will then left a joker card at the crime scene, and removed Seth's heart, making it appear it was eaten to give the illusion the whole piece was a Joker test. Joker, who was watching Simpson during his investigation, knew about his involvement on the murder of Seth. As Jonathan became Will's psychologist over Simpson's temperamental issues, he gathered enough evidence to send him an anonymous message at his office in the City of London 24th Ward, revealing he knew about his secret. When Will, surprised by the message, returned home, he was greeted by Jonathan, awaiting for him in the elevator. Before Will could react, Jonathan overpowered him and injected him with an anesthetic, making him pass out. Simpson found himself awakened at Joker's workshop, where he was strapped to a chair with a shotgun aimed to his head. Jonathan, already disguised as Joker, showed Will a newspaper article about the murder of Seth, calling it a amateur imitation, revealing himself as the Joker. When Will tried to flee, Joker placed a mirror in front of him, revealing his arm restraints were connected to the shotgun, which would trigger by the wire. They argued, whereupon Joker confronted him about Angela's death, his temperamental problems, and his revenge on Seth. As Joker prepared to kill Will, he realized the gun wasn't loaded, and offered Simpson a choice; Will could either work for him and become his follower, helping to craft the future killings, or Joker would leak the evidence against Simpson in the internet and send it to the police. When Joker said they could work together to finally rid the world of animals such as Seth, but with class, and caution, Will agreed with his views and they started working together. Their first victim was Angus Collins, a patient of Jonathan's clinic who had attempted suicide by cutting his own wrists. Following Angus to his apartment, Joker and Will found him trying to kill himself once more with a broken piece of glass shard. They interrupted his suicide attempt and attacked him, using clown masks. He resisted, but was ultimately overpowered and knocked out cold. Taking Collins to a secret hideout, they both witnessed their twisted game with the man as they watched everything from a peephole. Will started saying he felt remorseful, asking where to drawn the line between all kinds of people who performed vile acts. Joker said that Simpson should abandon all sort of emotional attachment. After Angus died, Joker rushed to his body to eat one of his organs, even offering Will a piece, which he rejected, disgusted. Will would warn Jonathan about Detective Ben Urich, a detective obsessed with Joker's case. Joker gave Simpson a penlight he took from Doctor Stephen Thompkins and told him to frame Thompkins in order to avoid any suspicion. After Joker finished eating Angus, they left the hideout and let a joker card on the crime scene. Recruiting Gwen Watson Three days later, Joker and Will captured the paparazzi Diana Anders, but she didn't survive their trials. Following her death, Joker ate her arm and left a joker card in her remains. Joker created a new device, the Reverse Bear Trap, and planned on testing it soon. For this end, he captured two of his patients, Gwen Watson, a drug addict, robber, and former girlfriend of Chato Santana, and Dennis Carradine, a mugger who killed an elderly man. He placed the trap on Gwen's head, and a key on Carradine's stomach, the very same key which would free Gwen from the Reverse Bear Trap. To free herself, Gwen killed Dennis, who was still alive, and took they key from inside his body. At the last second, she managed to put the key in the right spot and escape from the trap, making her the second person to ever survive a Joker game. After her survival, Jonathan returned to his normal sessions with Gwen, who told him her experience with the game made her value her life more. The next day, Jonathan went to another routine examination at the Metro-General Hospital, where he got to know Nicholas West, a orderly. During his visit, Doctor Stephen Thompkins was interrogated by the police and taken to a police ward by Detective Ben Urich and Detective Charles Ahmed after they found Thompkins' penlight at the crime scene of Diane Anders' death crime scene by Detective Will Simpson. The same day, Jonathan left the Hospital and went to Gwen's apartment. After she came home following her discovery that Jonathan wasn't at his clinic. There, Jonathan, donning his Joker makeup, confronted her, telling her to not be afraid, and how he felt attracted and connected to her. Believing that Joker actually helped her value her life through his game, she agreed to become the second follower of the Joker. He then gave her instructions for their first game together. After his reunion with Gwen, Jonathan payed a visit to Jean at her clinic to talk to her about his murders. He told Jean that her work on the clinics were for nothing as no one would ever change, only those who were "blessed" by him, as he felt he was the only one doing a difference in the world. Jean tried to explain how people can change, which caused Napier to yell at her, claiming that the same people who killed his sister and their son never changed despite all the chances in the world, and that it was his job to either rid them of Earth, or to make them change for good by giving up something they valued. On The Run Carrying his murders, Joker kidnapped Jessica Chong, a sexual predator, taking to one of his hideouts in an abandoned toy factory, where he put him into a trap. However, investigating the messages by Scarface on Gwen Watson's test, Urich and Ahmed located the hideout and invaded it. When they arrived and caught Joker by surprise, he took a nearby clown mask to hide his identity and activated Chong's trap, forcing the officers to take action. As Ahmed managed to deactivate the drills about to pierce Jessica's skull, Ben held Joker at gunpoint, but, when distracted by Charles shooting the drills and Jessica dying-, had his throat slashed with a hidden blade by Joker, who ran away as Han pursued him. Shooting Jonathan's leg, Ahmed approached him, but walked into a booby trap in a hallway and had his head exploded by four shotguns. Joker stood up and left the hideout, leaving Urich gravely injured. Stephen Thompkins and Peter Brodie Game Following his narrow escape from the toy factory, Jonathan decided to test his doctor, Stephen Thompkins, for his cold and uncaring attitude towards his family and patients. When stalking him, Napier began to analyze Peter Brodie, a young freelance photographer who was hired by Ben Urich to observe Thompkins, as he grew obsessed with the Joker following the death of Charles and Jessica. Urich wanted to prove that Thompkins was the Joker, but couldn't go find him on his own because he was discharged from the City of London Police following Ahmed's death. This made Jonathan test Peter alongside Thompkins. When the time came, Jonathan, Simpson, and Gwen kidnapped Stephen and Peter, bringing them a abandoned industrial bathroom located in a underground network of tunnels. They were chained by the ankle to pipes in opposite corners of the bathroom. While Will kidnapped Peter, Joker placed the items and clues needed for the game in the bathroom; a hidden camera behind a mirror, a bag with two hacksaws, as well as photos of Stephen that Peter took one day prior and another of Nicholas West looking through the window of Doctor Thompkins' house, two TVs near both victims, a box with a cellphone, a message, and two cigarettes, and a photo of Stephen's wife, Emma, and daughter, Kiernan, kidnapped and held hostage by Nicholas as part of his own game, with a message on it's back. Both of them also had an envelope in their pockets, with Brodie's containing an VHS recorder, and Stephen's containing a VHS tape, a key to the box with the phone and the cigarettes, and a bullet. When Gwen arrived, she and Joker finished the test. Gwen placed Peter's body in a bathtub full with water and tossing the key to his chain, while Jonathan used make-up and fake blood to disguise himself as a corpse who shot himself in the cranium. He held a VHS tape himself and remote control to electrocute his victims' chains in case they broke the rules and an empty revolver. After they finished, Gwen turned the bathroom's lights off and closed the door, leaving Joker with his victims. 30 minutes later, Stephen and Peter woke up, and Thompkins turned the lights on, shocked to see the corpse lying in their front. After finding the VHS tapes and seeing their content on two small TVs near them, Peter tried to use the bathtub plug to reach the other tape from Jonathan, and eventually did so. Putting the tape on the TV, they saw Scarface giving them instructions they had to follow to ensure their survival. Stephen needed to kill Peter by 6:00 PM, or his family would die at Nicholas' hands, while Peter had to simply survive until the end. Listening to the tapes, Peter searched through the toilet tank, marked with a heart, finding a plastic bag inside it containing the hacksaws and the photos. When Peter tried to cut through the chains with the saws, his saw broke, leading him to throw it on the mirror, which broke and revealed the camera. Seeing the saws were not strong enough to cut the chains, Thompkins realized they were meant to cut through their feet. He then recalled the events of his investigation by Detective Urich five months prior. Recruiting Stephen Thompkins Future Preparations Following the end of the bathroom game, Joker and Gwen returned to their secret hideout. At one night, Joker woke up after Gwen said she had a nightmare duo to her part on kidnapping Thompkins and Brodie. This made Gwen distance herself from Jonathan, driving her to self-harm to deal with her emotional stress. Because of her insanity, even greater than that of Joker, he would become dangerous for his plans and risk ruining his entire serial killing. Joker persisted on continuing his murders, testing others through the next couple of months, including Maria Summer, a woman able to survive him. Her story inspired a man named Ethan Winters and his best friend Peter Walken to fake a story of Ethan being a Joker survivor for fortune and fame. When Ethan published his fake story in his book, titled S.U.R.V.I.V.E. - My Story of Overcoming the Joker, he quickly caught Jonathan's attention. Jonathan attended an autograph session organized by Edward's publicist Zoe Baker. When it was his turn, Jonathan revealed he knew about Ethan being a fraud, but was immediately interrupted by Peter when Winters signed Jonathan's copy of the book. Jonathan thanked Edward for the autograph, but gave his copy back, showing a photo of Edward, claiming he would not need it anymore, leaving the session. Realizing the extent of Ethan's lies, Joker knew many other people should be targeted, but as his condition worsened, he knew he would never be able to test everyone he wanted. As a result, he planned for his followers to put everything in place once he died. Many were the ones he wanted to make suffer, among them Raymond Underhill, Garfield Lynns, Rachel Dowes, Jessica Chapman, all involved in a building fire, Colin Hart and his employees; Stanley Lieber, Grant Ward, Melissa Gao, Virginia Potts, Leopold Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Alphonso Mackenzie, Daisy Wong, and Philip Coulson, as well as Colin's sister, Victoria Hart and Mary and Wallace Parker, widow and son of Richard Parker, his former client; others included the pedophile Kevin Aiken, the couple Kamala Gadhi and Tobey Morales, Ethan Winters, his wife Mia Winters, his friend Peter Walken, his publicist Zoe Baker, and his lawyer Andre Strickland, as well as loan sharks Beatriz da Costa and Ian Kaine, and even his own follower Will Simpson. In the next months, Joker recorded all VHS tapes for the planned games, as well as designing the traps and gathering information on his future victims. He also instructed his executor Corey Sanders to give Jean a black box in the case of his death. It included the photos of the victims in Colin's game, a videotape for Doctor Stephen Thompkins that instructed him to watch over Jean, and a improved version of the Reverse Bear Trap for Detective Will Simpson, as well as a VHS tape for Jean. Nerve Gas House Even after preparing the games, Joker also wanted to play some more on his own, targeting Detective James Gordon, a corrupt police detective who faked evidence in many of his cases, which resulted in the arrest and conviction of former gang member Waylon Jones, his manager Joseph O'Hare, prostitute Holly Robinson, drug dealer Darren Cross, con woman Lisa Garland, mugger Victor Zsasz, and Gwen Watson, which was the reason she turned into a drug addict. To test Gordon, Joker, Gwen and Simpson settled another game directly connected to James' trials. For this end, Will stole the police profiles of the seven people wrongfully framed by Gordon, as they were to be used in the game. To proceed with the test fast, Joker hired Victor Zsasz to help him with kidnapping James' daughter, Barbara Gordon, and the other five victims, except for himself and Gwen, as Joker prepared the traps for each of them. After all were kidnapped, they were brought to an abandoned mansion, connected to the underground tunnels which led to the bathroom where Doctor Thompkins and Brodie were trapped months earlier. Simpson then betrayed Zsasz per Joker's orders and kidnapped Zsasz, taking him to the mansion. All laid on the floor with a large safe at their center. In disguise, Gwen pretended to be a victim to make sure the rules were followed. Joker placed a VHS tape containing the rules behind a wall and helped Will to install a trap connected to the lock of the room's door. After finishing the game, Joker and Simpson left the room, locking the door, and releasing a mortal nerve agent in the room. James Gordon Game When the game started, Joker kidnapped the police informant Aaron Cash, who worked closely with Detective Gordon. As a part of the test, Doctor Stephen Thompkins placed a key behind Cash's right eye. After the surgery, Cash was placed into the Venus Flytrap test. After he awoke, Aaron received his instructions via a VHS tape, in which Scarface instructed him to remove his own eye with a knife in order to get the key to free from the had apparatus. Given only 60 seconds to cut his eye out, Aaron tried but was ultimately too scared to do it, and the Venus closed in his head, impaling it with dozens of spikes and killing him. Following Cash's death, Joker returned to his hideout and waited for Gwen, who arrived later on with a unconscious Barbara, alongside her, the only survivor of the test. Joker and Simpson locked Barbara in a safe with sufficient supply of oxygen, preparing a video broadcast of the game's recordings in another hideout in Barnet. After that, Joker set up a mine booby trap awaiting for a SWAT team led by Sergeant Michael Lane, and all of them, safe from Michael, were killed. Joker then recorded a message in VHS tape for Gordon to find. The next day, Detective Gordon, Detective Allison Dewolff, and Sergeant Michael Lane arrived at Joker's hideout, warned about their presence when the mines were activated. Finding Jonathan, Lane demanded his men to arrest him, but they refused once Joker said he would kill Barbara if they took he in. Only Gordon remained, as Joker demanded to talk only with him. He then instructed James to watch over the surveillance monitors at their side. When James observed the recording on the abandoned mansion, believing it to be a live broadcasting, he tried to attack Joker, but was stopped by Lane. Joker then explained the game rules; Lane had to leave and James had to only sit down and talk to Joker for two hours before a timer went off and opened the safe, revealing Barbara, still trapped inside. Joker, however, did not inform of the non-live nature of the recording. James reluctantly accepted to play his game when Allison convinced him to, but secretly placed walkie-talkie in the room so his fellow cops could hear their chat. Joker introduced himself to Jonathan by his real name of Jonathan Napier. He would constantly provoke James on his behavior and bad relationship with his daughter after he cheated on his wife with Allison DeWolff. However, Jonathan also revealed about his past, the death of his sister, the death of his unborn son, about Jean, and about how he transcended to become the Joker. He also explained the reason of his cannibalism and the true nature of the joker cards he leaves on his dead victims, and how he came to use the Joker alias. As the time passed on and James' desperation grew, he called out Jonathan and destroyed all of his blueprints and Scarface dolls. Unimpressed by James' reaction and his death threats, Joker calmly watched him and commented that no matter how one rages, it can never bring a loved one back. Joker then lied to James, showing him the files of the seven people he framed and told that he was going to reveal to all of them Barbara, still trapped with them, was Gordon's daughter. As the recordings revealed Barbara's fear as she ran away from Darren Cross, James brutally beat Joker and menaced to kill with his gun, forcing him to reveal the games' locations. Injured, Joker offered to take James to the house, but made his only rule to go there with Gordon and only him. Gordon agreed and left with Joker through a hidden elevator. Being pursued by Lane's SWAT officers, James and Joker took one of their vehicles to escape. On their way, Jonathan revealed James how to get on the abandoned mansion from where the recording came. Arriving on the mansion, Joker gave James the key and waited in the car. As Gordon entered in the tunnels, he found the bathroom where Doctor Thompkins and Peter Brodie were locked, discovering the corpses of Brodie and Nicholas West. Ambushed, he was trapped by Gwen in the room, who revealed she was a follower of Joker all along, and left him to die at the trap as she escaped. Joker, however, was arrested. Incarceration Escape Months later, Elijah Price sent MI5 trainee Alice Garland to Ravencroft Asylum to administer a psychological evaluation of Joker. Alice initially assumed the assignment was related to her research, but discovered she was sent so Joker could help on the Professor Pyg case. She visited him twice, and twice he used riddles and puzzles to help. Pyg's last victim was Laika Venkman, daughter of a well known Senator. Joker revealed he would only tell Professor Pyg's real name to Doctor Quincy Sherman if he was transferred back to London, and held at a couthouse. Sent to London with large escort and tied to a gurney. During his stay on London, Joker lied to Sherman, giving himself the name Joe Kerr. When Agent Garland visited Joker at his makeshift cell, he revealed her about his cancer and his objective for the traps. After she questioned how his life tied into the case, Joker revealed that the Professor Pyg killer is Laszlo Valentin, a former patient of his at the Saint Mary Clinic he decided to test and survived, and then tried to do killings similar to his, but leaving no chance of survival to his victims. After Alice fled to locate Valentin, Jonathan faked being ill because of his cancer. When a guard came to inspect on him, he bite his nose, taking it off. He then killed another guard. He escaped making a "mask" from the face of one of the guards he feast upon, using the other guard's uniform and faking to be his own still-living victim so he would be carried away in an ambulance while the London police went after him. On the ambulance, he killed two paramedics and stole the car. Planning and Running After hiding his features, Joker, under the cover name of João Nogueira, hid in Madrid, Spain. While living in there, he kept contact with Gwen, and warned her about his current situation, avoiding being recognized. As Nogueira, Joker was able to win expertise and become a museum curator. In Madrid, he decided to orchestrate more games after seeing the amount of violence and corruption in the city. His killings attracted media attention, who called him the "Madrid Joker Killer", and unknown to all, was the same murderer of London. This led to Detective Fidaldo Hernandez to search for the new killer, and ironically he befriended with João Nogueira in a science convention where Fidaldo took his wife, Fulvia, and his daughter, Eva. However, upon more investigation, Detective Hernandez found a pattern in the killings, and he, who had been disgraced by the failure to stop a criminal massacre on a school, saw a chance for redemption when he realized that Mr. Nogueira was actually the Joker from London all along. For this, Fidaldo struck a deal with the first surviving victim of the Joker, Charles Xavier, to get him the Joker alive so Charles could have his revenge by putting Napier on his own series of mortal games. Attempting to apprehend Jonathan, Fidalgo was instead captured by him, who, as the Joker, manipulated him into revealing his plan. Putting Hernandez into a new trap, Joker gave him five minutes to find a key to a ancient hanging device before he would be killed, threatening to kill and eat both his wife and daughter in the possibility of failure. When Hernandez failed to find the key, he was hanged from the device publicly outside of a church to the shock of Madrid's people, and the news of his death soon spread. However, Jonathan had already fled Spain and returned to England, knowing Gwen could be in danger by Charles' hands, who had discovered about her alliance with Jonathan. Return of Charles Xavier Arriving in London, Joker and Simpson both hunted Xavier down, hoping to get him before the police. However, both were captured by Charles' men, who placed the two of them on their own version of the Joker games. Both Jonathan and Will were trapped in two chairs, one in front of the other. When the time came, they had to kill each other to retrieve the only key inside a box filled with razors. Joker chose to do it, and had his hands cut, but before they could fight, Gwen deactivated the game. Freeing them, Gwen was shot with a tranquilizer dart my two of Xavier's men. Joker carried her away from the locked dogs, convincing Cassie Xavier, Charles' sister, to kill her brother, and that he would take the blame for it. In revenge for the numerous rapes she was subjected to by Charles, she proceeded to kill him by collecting his sperm through stimulation of his prostate with a cattle prod, before brutally killing him by stuffing his pet snake eel down his throat. Joker then left a tape recorder saying that he was the one he killed Xavier and his henchmen so Cassie would not be emprisoned. Final Preparations Final Games Death Legacy Personality Abilities *'Expert Psychologist': Jonathan has a doctorate on psychology, knowing about the human mind, particularly a criminal one; how they think, how they act, and what to expect of them. With this knowledge, Napier, as the Joker, conceive psychological games to his victims, using his words to push a emotional response from them in a symbolic way. *'Expert Engineer': Jonathan is a master engineer, and once made puppets to sell. He uses his skills to build numerous death traps where he encases his victims, who have to make radical choices to save their lives, usually involving self-mutilation or killing someone else. Among his inventions are the Reverse Bear Trap, and the Venus Flytrap machines, both who have killing potential. Category:Earth-7676 Category:Males of Earth-7676 Category:Joker Killers (Earth-7676) Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-7676 Category:Killed by Francis Castle (Earth-7676) Category:Deceased Category:Murderers Category:Insane Characters (Earth-7676) Category:Geniuses Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cannibals Category:Psychologist Category:Criminal Psychologists Category:Inventors Category:Engineers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Multilingual Category:Napier Family (Earth-7676) Category:Divorced Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Created by Draft227